Por última vez
by KiwiSonata
Summary: Y tengo que soltarte, ya lo sé. No debo amarte y entender que no soy tu destino, que el amor se te ha escondido... y que te pierdo y ahora solo soy tu amigo. Pero, ¿amigos para qué? Si no te voy a tener. Mejor déjame besarte por última vez. [Basado en la canción de Matisse "Por última vez"]


**Mi primera aportación al fandom... ¡Yay!**

 **Espero que les guste... :3 3**

* * *

No era la primera vez que pasaba. Los gritos podían escucharse incluso desde la esquina opuesta de su calle. No eran insultos, era peor. No estaban peleando, se estaban rompiendo. O al menos lo intentaban.

Eran secuelas de su relación en Watford. Era eso que vivía en el fondo de sus cabezas, las venganzas que se _debían_ , todo aquello de lo que los protegía el _Anatema_. Y dolía. Dolía decir cosas que ya habían _perdonado_ , dolía ver al otro llorar, dolía gritar, dolía tocarse...

—¡Sigues siendo un dolor de cabeza! —gruñó Baz—. ¡Nunca cambias! Eres el mismo mocoso de once años que conocí en Watford.

—Pues nadie te detiene a mi lado.

—Nadie te dijo que quiero estar aquí, Snow.

El pecho de Simon dolió. ¿Se refería a lo que pensaba que se refería? El dolor se hizo un nido en su pecho y quiso, por primera vez en años, hacerle un daño irreversible a Baz. Y entonces lo hizo.

— _Ojalá jamás te hubiera besado esa noche_ —gritó Simon, mientras el rostro de su novio se descomponía.

Eso era jugar sucio. Sus peleas iban desde las cosas más tontas, como cuando se jugaban bromas uno al otro en la escuela, hasta algo como esto. Aunque nunca justo así. Nunca, ninguno de los dos, había deseado en voz alta que el _ellos_ no hubiera pasado. Jamás se habían arrepentido uno de haber besado o correspondido el beso de aquella vez.

—Se acabó, Snow —recompuso su rostro, las lágrimas de frustración que había derramado junto a él, desaparecieron. Era como si de repente hubiera dejado de actuar... aunque Simon sabía bien que, en realidad, acababa de empezar a hacerlo.

—No... No, Baz —el vampiro dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras su ahora exnovio hablaba—. No quise... sabes que... ¡No era en serio!

—Nunca es en serio. Estoy cansado de pelear contigo, no vale la pena —murmuró Baz, pasando una mano por su cabello—. _No vales la pena._

Quizá ninguno debió decir nada, quizá las mentiras que se gritaron uno al otro esa noche jamás debieron pasar. O quizá debieron pasar antes, ¿quién sabía? Quizá Simon Snow y Tyrannus Basilton Grimm–Pitch nunca debieron pasar. O quizá solo pasaron demasiado rápido.

Y tres meses pasaron con la misma velocidad.

• • •

Las noches estaban llenas de " _¿Y si...?_ " que terminaban dándole una jaqueca terrible.

Ya no tenía 6 años, ya no era un bebé. Se había dado cuenta de que aquella pelea, que terminó con lo único bueno que había tenido después de la muerte del Hechicero y toda la revolución con las familias, había sido demasiado inmadura. Él y Simon habían dejado que una tontería los separara.

No, no fue una tontería. Ellos se lastimaron mucho con las últimas palabras. Y por eso aquella fue la última vez que se vieron.

La ciudad era muy pequeña, sus posibilidades de encontrarse eran más grandes de lo que ellos mismos podían imaginar. Y aún así, sus caminos nunca se cruzaron. No porque ellos así lo quisieran, sino que, el destino lo había querido. O eso se decían ambos antes de ir a dormir.

Hasta ahora.

Y estaban en la situación más simple de la vida: haciendo las compras en el supermercado. Simon no lo había visto aún, pero Baz... Baz si que había visto a Simon. Y a Agatha.

Su boca se secó. En su pecho algo le dio un extraño pinchazo, como si le hubieran clavado algo. Cerró los ojos y se escondió detrás de una estantería suficientemente grande como para no ser descubierto. ¿Estarían ellos juntos de nuevo? Bah, ¡debían estarlo! Estaban haciendo las compras juntos...

¿Eso significaba que vivían juntos?

¿Después de _solo_ tres meses?

No. No, no, no.

 _"No quiero esto"_ , pensó el pelinegro.

Siempre, aún cuando estaban separados, pensó en Simon como suyo. Es que... no podía pensarlo con nadie más. Él mismo no se imaginaba con nadie además de Simon, _su exnovio_.

Escuchó un estruendo tras él. Volteó sin pensarlo.

En su rostro se formó una sonrisa triste. Simon seguía siendo un desastre, claro, no pudo haber cambiado demasiado en tan poco tiempo. Estaba recogiendo algunas latas que había tirado, bajo la mirada reprobatoria de Wellbelove. Lo siguiente hizo que a Baz le doliera el estómago. Su ex acomodaba las cosas, dándole la espalda a Agatha; ella lo miró finalmente con ternura, incluso sonreía a pesar de que antes casi lo mataba con la mirada. Él se dio la vuelta y le ofreció a la chica una sonrisa tímida, con mejillas sonrojadas, probablemente porque la gente estaba mirándolos.

El vampiro dio un paso hacia atrás, haciendo que algunas cajas de cereal cayeran. Cerró los ojos... esto no podía ser más ridículo. Era una mala parodia de un reencuentro que solo podía ser desastroso. Gruñó y se apresuró a arreglar su desastre. Esperaba que, al dar la espalda, Simon —si es que estaba viéndolo— no lo reconociera.

Como si eso pudiera pasar.

—Baz —escuchó su voz. La voz de Simon. Hacía _mucho_ tiempo que no la escuchaba, sin embargo, le provocaba exactamente lo mismo que la primera vez que lo vio.

Intentó ignorarlo, pretender que no era él. Quizá el rubio terminara por pensar que se había confundido y se fuera.

—Baz —esta vez estaba más cerca. No valía la pena seguir evitándolo. Ya eran adultos.

—Snow —dijo secamente, dándose la vuelta y con la expresión más aburrida que pudo poner en su cara. Bajo esa máscara, sus facciones se contraían. Verlo dolía. Escucharlo dolía.

 _Maldita sea. Me dueles, Simon Snow_ , pensó Baz. Su mente soltó un suspiro, su cerebro dio un gran respiro y luego arqueó una ceja, de la manera más elegante que Simon había visto. De esa manera en que solo Baz podía.

—Y–yo... quería —empezó a hablar ante la penetrante mirada de Basil.

—¡Simon! —esa era Agatha.

Baz quiso prenderle fuego.

—Baz, yo...

—Tu novia te llama —lo interrumpió.

Lo interrumpió porque su voz quemaba en sus oídos, porque era más fácil dañar que ser dañado. Porque quería echarse a llorar y, si Simon se disculpaba por lo de ese día, terminaría haciéndolo. Porque quería estar con él a pesar de que eso significara un golpe bajo para su Y las disculpas estaban escritas en los tristes ojos azules que tenía enfrente. Arrepentimiento bañaba su rostro, empapaba su voz.

—Baz, no...

—Te está esperando —volvió a interrumpir—. Y no tengo tiempo, también me esperan —mintió.

—Mientes.

—¿Por qué lo haría, Snow? No tengo nada que ocultar, me esperan y no quiero escucharte.

—Baz, por favor, ¿no... no podemos...?

—¿Qué? ¿Hablar y disculparnos por lo inmaduros que fuimos? —gruñó malhumorado el aludido—. Si eso quieres, entonces no. No podemos. Fue una tontería, no hay nada que perdonar de ninguna parte, porque solo actuamos como niños. Fue cosa de niños... todo.

—¿No me...? —la voz de Simon se rompió. Baz quiso abrazarlo, dejar de hablar de una vez, pero no debía. No debía ser débil—. Baz, ¿no me has extrañado?

 _Si, cada segundo._

— _Crowley_ , ¿por qué extrañaría tus gritos y reclamos?

—Porque yo si.

—Supéralo —escupió.

—¡Por esto terminamos! Eres incapaz de dejar que otros te vean cuando te sientes herido. Por eso no lo arreglamos aquella...

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Que volvamos? Eso no va a pasar.

Aunque no era porque no quisiera. El mundo sabía que Basilton Grimm-Pitch daría cualquier cosa por remediarlo todo y estar junto a Simon de nuevo. Volver a besarlo, abrazarlo y sostenerlo por las noches... Pero Agatha lo miraba irritada desde el final del pasillo.

—¿No podemos... ser amigos? Te extraño, Baz —susurró.

 _¿Amigos?_

¿Para qué amigos, si iba a doler cada que sonriera? ¿Amigos para qué, si no podría besarle de nuevo?

—No éramos amigos antes, ¿por qué serlo luego? —su máscara empezaba a caerse, sus ojos ardían—. Ya era muy doloroso verte con Agatha antes. Verte ahora, después de lo que tuvimos... No quiero.

—Ella y yo... Nosotros no... No.

—Adiós, Snow.

—¡Escúchame! Ella y yo no somos nada. No lo somos —los ojos de Simon estaban húmedos. Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar—. Si no me quieres más, si ya se terminó y ni siquiera podemos ser amigos... Dímelo. No la pongas a ella como excusa.

—No llores —pidió el pelinegro, la linea recta que habían sido sus labios, estaba comenzando a romperse—. No llores, Snow. No podemos ser amigos.

—Claro, porque eres incapaz de escucharme. Porque no quieres enfrentarlo. Porque eres cobarde.

—Por todo eso. Y porque estamos perdidos. Lo hemos estado desde los once —gritó Baz.

—¡Ahí vienes a gritar de nuevo! ¿No podemos tener una conversación tranquila? —se quejó el otro. Su nariz estaba levemente arrugada, el azul en sus ojos, empañado.

Todos esos años habían pasado como agua. Era como volver a tener 11, como si nunca nada hubiera empezado ni terminado. A Baz le entraron unas ganas enormes de besarlo.

—No somos niños, Basilton, ya no. Y no me parece bien que hayamos terminado así —sus labios se movían rápido. Dios, lo besaría. Lo besaría con gusto—. Quiero que hablemos de una vez, que... —y Baz no tuvo más remedio que besarle. Porque lo deseaba. Porque la moral que pudiera haber estado deteniéndolo se había esfumado, pues ahora sabía que Agatha no era un obstáculo. Además, quería que se callara de una vez.

Pero era todo.

Ya no podían ser. No era sano.

—Fue la última vez —susurró el vampiro contra los labios ajenos.

 _O quizá no_ , pensaron ambos.

Mejor no. Nunca sería la última vez.

—Nunca me arrepentí...

—Vales más que la pena —la voz de Baz acarició los labios de Simon, junto a su aliento.

—Siempre te quise a mi lado.

—Nada de esto debió terminar.

—Te amo —murmuró Simon, entreabriendo los ojos. Baz hizo lo mismo, aunque no se había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado en primer lugar—. ¿De verdad... de verdad pensabas que estaría con ella de nuevo?

— Quizá, eres impredecible, Snow.

—Me gusta más cuando me...

—Te amo, Simon —interrumpió seguido de un ligero beso. Definitivamente no dejaría que algo así les pasara de nuevo. Y Simon tampoco, podía leerlo en todo él.


End file.
